secrets revealed
by elanor-elf
Summary: Harry comes out of the closet , how will Ron react and what happened to Malfoy?
1. Default Chapter

"Take 'er away, Ern!"

The Knight Bus was on it's way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Only two passengers where on board: one being the famous Harry Potter, the other being no-one less then Draco Malfoy.

Harry did not enjoy his stay in the Knight Bus, but he had no other place to go. The Weasleys had turned his back on him … well just Ron but Harry had refused to stay there any longer. So here he was on the Knight Bus on his way to the Leaky cauldron to spend the rest of the week before school started again there.

The beds where shaking heavily and Harry could hear a faint mumbling through his curtains, it sounded as if it came from the bed next to his.

"Stupid bus …. If my father…. Sue …. Azkaban…."

Hearing those words Harry almost paled in fear. Those words and that voice could only belong to one person … DRACO MALFOY!

Harry tried to stay as quiet as possible trying to here if the boy next to him had anything more to say. Until the impossible happened: the Knight Bus got stuck in a traffic jam near ?xml:namespace prefix st1 ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags" / LondonThey had run right into the rush hour of traffic. Muggles going home from work and some kind of truck road was blocking the.

After a while Harry heard Draco again.

"What do you mean magic wont help?! I need to get out of this wreck!" He yelled at the driver.

Harry heard the shrieks of his arch enemy and couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"

The curtains where pushed away roughly and there he was: Malfoy. But it wasn't the same Draco he was used to, not the Draco that strut around Hogwarts thinking he was the most important person in the world. His appearance changed, but his attitude, on the other hand, seemed the same. Though the appearance was the thing that Harry saw, he now had long shoulder length hair, an earring in one ear…. and those remarkable grey eyes, they seemed to shine a faint glow of silver

'Have they always been like that?' Harry asked himself.

"What are you staring at Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "You're the hero here can't you do anything?"

Harry just snorted in response and lay back down on the bed.

"No, there's nothing I can do," he stated simply, he was tired of people always wanting him to save the day: he wasn't a hero and he definitely didn't want to be one.

"Great, now we're both stuck in this bloody bus!"

The blonde continued raging for a good half an hour, until he finally looked up and noticed a sleeping Harry Potter lying in his bed. His green eyes were no longer hypnotizing him and those perfect lips slightly parted in his sleep.

It's no secret… well not to us anyway, that Draco had a crush on Harry. The mean behaviour was only meant to hide his real feelings. He had wanted the boy to like him since there first year, but that feeling had soon turned into love and by now, in there sixth year, Draco had already fallen in love with the wizard world's saviour.

Harry on the other hand wasn't sleeping anymore he woke up after a rather harsh memory of what happened the night before at the burrow. But he didn't dare to open his eyes, not yet. Only last night Harry had decided to come out of the closet toward his best friend, Ronald Weasley, who didn't quite take it the right way.

They ended up in a fight, yelling. Words like 'fag, sick, and unnatural' where thrown at Harry's head more then a few times.

He still felt tears burn in his eyes when he thought about it. He had spend the time waiting for the bus crying his eyes out almost passing out from the sadness he felt.

His eyelids were closed but nevertheless the tears rolled down his cheeks silently. This little fact didn't go unnoticed by Draco. A smart remark burnt on his tongue, but his feelings prevented him for once from saying it out loud.

He only bit his lip, wondering what to do what to say how to react; he had never seen the boy cry.

"Hey Potter what happened to Measley?" He used a wordplay he had picked up from some of the younger Slytherins in there fifth year. He didn't know what happened but the fact that Harry was in the wizarding world without the golden threesome was a bit odd to him.

"Shut up, Malfoy" came the murmured reply.

"Geez sorry, just wanted a conversation." He said, rather annoyed at the fact he had tried to be friendly and again got turned down by Potter. He lay down on his own bed staring at the ceiling, loosening the cuffs of his shirt.

"Well for all I know he's at the burrow," Harry sat up, sadness covered with anger "And no I don't want to talk about it." Just at that point the Knight Bus started to make speed again making Harry fly against the window.

Draco had a frown on his face, 'I wonder what happened…'

So why is Draco on the knightbus in the first place ?

Will he ever reveal his feelings to anyone?

And what will Ron do when he sees Harry again at Hogwarts?

To be continued in the second chapter.


	2. chapter 2 secrets revealed

Chapter 2

The week at the Leaky Cauldron was running to an end. Harry had spent most of his days quietly sitting in his room.

He ate his food in his room and spent the time reading up on the Daily Prophets, he had missed during his time at the Dursleys. Nothing much had happened, the war seemed to be at a still point and frankly he wasn't too sad to hear this.

It was only when his letter from Hogwarts arrived he got himself dressed and ready to go out into the busy street of Diagon Alley so he could buy his school supplies.

The first stop was the cauldron shop to refill his potions kit. He spent a good hour going through all the flasks and powders to finally have everything he needed to start his sixth year at Hogwarts.

After paying for the potion supplies, it was time to get his new books at Flourish and Blots. While he got the books he needed and paid them, he wondered about how the year would be without having Ron to hang around with. Also he was sure everyone else would know about now.

He let the shopkeeper shrink the books so he could put them into his pocket. He still had enough robes and obviously he didn't need a new wand, so he was done for the day. Well, a little window shopping at the Quidditch shop couldn't hurt.

He was looking through the window at some of the new brooms when he saw the blonde again. Malfoy was alone apparently, and he also seemed to be doing his school shopping. Harry wasn't paying him much attention because, at the same moment, a group of red haired people entered Diagon Alley; they were making a lot of noise. Harry looked over at hem quickly before he turning away again .Obviously the Weasleys where there to do the family's shopping, I noticed even Fred and Georges were with them.

Harry froze for a moment while he watched them through the window of the shop. He just stood there, still as a sculpture until he shook his head and quickly made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As he didn't watch were he was going because he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, he ran straight into Malfoy, causing them both to fall on the ground.

"Get of me Potter! " The blonde yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing, aren't those glasses supposed to prevent you from running into people?!"

Harry jumped up quickly.

'Just what he needed, a ragging Malfoy', he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Malfoy," he murmured and said a quick spell and the items flew from the ground back into his pocket.

"Well, sorry isn't enough Potter," he sneered, while dusting off his clothes (which where the same he whore in the Knight Bus). Harry, who didn't notice this little fact, just stood up and started walking to the Leaky Cauldron, where he just locked himself up in his room again, not caring about Malfoy or anyone else.

All he wanted was to be left alone right now, with the exception of Hedwig of course.

The last days of the holidays past by quickly, and soon it was time to get his trunk and get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. On the train Harry sat in a compartment with two third year Gryffindors, who seemed to stare at him even more than what he was used to.

"What ?" He snapped, halfway the trip.

The two Gryffindors just looked away from him without saying a word.

"Brilliant," he murmured and went back to staring out the window.

Two compartments down the hall Draco was sitting with his best friend Blaise Zabini. The two boys where almost whispering when they spoke to each other.

"What do you mean 'no longer a Malfoy'?" The dark haired boy asked.

"What do you think Blaise?" he barked.

"Did you actually do it, you ran away?" He almost yelled. Draco quickly covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

"Will you shut up, please? I don't want the whole train to know."

"But Draco, _why_?"

"You know why, Blaise," was all the boy answered before looking down at the floor. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet; it had only been a few days since the whole catastrophe happened and he was still trying to cope with the idea. Only Dumbledore knew and even though Draco hated it so much to admit it, he trusted the older man not to tell anyone else.

Then train stopped and like every year the first years went with Hagrid to cross the lake with small boats, while the others went to the carriages.

When they arrived at the school Harry's dreaded meeting happened: he accidentally bumped into Ron.

**flashback **

Ron ragged through the room, his face contracted in anger. "This can't be true! You're not supposed to be Gay!" he yelled.

"Why sorry, but what am I supposed to be? The hero without any flaws at all?" He asked sarcastically, "Because, I am not Ron"

"No, you're definitely _not_ a hero, you're a bloody fag! "

That did it for Harry. He packed his stuff angrily, and in about a quarter of an hour he sat alone in the Knight Bus.

**End flashback**

"Will you watch where you're going you little fag?" he hissed, so no one else could here it.

" I .. I'm sorry," Harry murmured and quickly walked away, his head hanging low. Again tears were burning in the corners of his eyes.

'This is going to be a horrible year,' he thought miserably.

No-one noticed the scene except for Draco, who felt something he had never felt for the boy before; he felt true compassion.

What will happen at Gryffindor Tower?

And what was the drama Draco was talking about?

More will be revealed in the third chapter.


End file.
